


Morning Coffee

by DamnBoyHeTHICC



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual, Bisexual Momota Kaito, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, OT3, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Penetration, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Switch Harukawa Maki, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Kaito Momota, Vaginal Sex, danganronpa - Freeform, idk what else to tag this, its like 4:30 am while I’m doing this, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBoyHeTHICC/pseuds/DamnBoyHeTHICC
Summary: Shuichi initiates sex much to Maki and Kaito’s surprise. They are very happy to oblige to the request though.((OneShot))
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Morning Coffee

“I want to have sex.” 

Kaito and Maki looked up from their morning coffee and looked up at the meek detective. Caught off guard, they blink a few times in disbelief. “R-Run that by me again...” Kaito stuttered. The three had been dating for over a year now and while the three have had their fair share of sexual rendezvous by now, this was the first time Shuichi had ever initiated it. 

Shuichi fiddled with the bottom of his shirt and took a deep breath. “I-I...want to have sex.” A bright blush spread across his cheeks as he waited for their reactions. Maki was still a bit shocked to respond.   
Kaito set his cup down, his face also red from the out of the blue comment. “Like...right now?” Kaito looked like a puppy dog waiting for a command from his owner, eager and bright eyed. In fact, he was almost out of his seat. 

“I-I mean...you can finish your coffee first...” he stuttered, flustered from the situation itself. Kaito hopped out of his chair and slid his hand down Shuichi’s back. “I’m wide awake now.” He hummed, lifting Shuichi up with ease. A small yelp slipped out of Shuichi’s mouth and he grabbed onto Kaito for stability. Kaito began to run towards the bedroom, extremely excited. So much so that he was already half hard from the thought. 

“Come join us Maki-Roll~!” Kaito chirped. Maki continued to sip her coffee slowly, “I’ll join you once I finish this cup.” She replied. Maki wanted to run in there right now but she would be too embarrassed to show her beet red face. Shuichi springing that on them so early left her internally squealing. She couldn’t stop thinking about how cute he was, stuttering and fiddling with his shirt. It was too early for her heart to be beating this fast. 

Back in the bedroom, Kaito laid Shuichi on the bed, climbing on top of him and grinning mischievously. Kaito slipped his hand down to Shuichi’s groin, rubbing him through his pajama shorts. A small whimper left Shuichi’s lips, his small hands covering his face. Kaito chuckled and used his free hand to uncover his lover’s face. 

“Hiding that cute face of yours is not allowed~” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss Shuichi, intertwining their lips. The bitter taste of coffee danced in Shuichi’s mouth. He disliked the taste of coffee but when it came from Kaito’s mouth it tasted like heaven. Kaito ran his hand up Shuichi’s shirt, rubbing his nipples until they became erect. Shuichi let out a small moan as Kaito began to play with them. Kaito smirked and squeezed one to tease his lover. “Your nipples are always so sensitive~ it’s so cute~” he cooed. Kaito lifted up Shuichi’s shirt and placed his mouth onto his chest. He planted soft kisses on his skin before taking one of Shuichi’s nipples into his mouth, suckling on it gently.

“K-Kaito...T-That...nnn.” Kaito chuckled against his skin and looked up at him, without taking his lips off of his nipple. “That what? Use your words Shuichi~” Shuichi grabbed into Kaito’s head gently, grasping at his hair as Kaito swirled his tongue around his nipples. “I-It...ah...t-tickles...” Kaito smiled and moved his hand back down to Shuichi’s member. 

Kaito continued to rub his groin until he felt Shuichi’s member hard as a rock in his palm. Kaito laid beside him, rubbing Shuichi’s belly underneath his shirt. “Mmm...Just rubbing you has already made me hard too.” He pulled Shuichi’s hand to his pajama pants, the heat from his rock hard erection warmed his lover’s hand. Kaito pulled Shuichi close before pulling out both of their cocks, both of them rising to attention. 

Shuichi bit his lip as Kaito wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, moving his hands slowly up and down. “A-Ah...” Shuichi whimpered. He buried his face into the crook of Kaito’s neck, his moans and hot breath dancing across his skin. This boy was going to drive Kaito crazy. Kaito held back his own moans as he pumped their cocks faster, the pleasure running through his body. The faster he went, the more Shuichi thrusted his hips into his palm. Their breathing got faster and more desperate, their desire only welling up inside of them as the both of them climbed faster towards orgasm. 

Kaito kissed Shuichi’s ear, his hot breath panting against him. Shuichi could no longer hide his voice, his moans and whimpers were right next to Kaito’s ear, each moan making Kaito even more horny. “F-Fuck...” he painted, his voice deep and desperate. “Cum for me babe.” He thrusted his hips forward to create even more friction between their members, their precum drooling down their cocks already. With a few more strokes, Shuichi’s member spurted his hot seed onto Kaito’s shirt. His hips shook gently as Kaito climaxed shortly after him. Shuichi held onto Kaito even after they had cum, panting shakily. 

As they laid their to catch their breath, the door opened and Maki entered the room. “I’m surprised you guys still have your clothes on.” She said, closing the door gently behind her. 

“Hey Maki-Roll~” Kaito hummed, “Shuichi just got done cumming all over me, ain’t that right Shuichi?” Without looking up, he nodded, his embarrassed face still buried into Kaito’s neck. Maki climbed onto the bed, getting close to Shuichi and rubbing his thigh gently. “No need to be shy Shuichi...Let us see your cute face...” Doing what he was told, he lifted himself up away from Kaito, exposing his flushed face. Maki smiled gently and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

Kaito rubbed his cheek against Shuichi’s and hugged him from the side. “Aghhh Shuichi...you can’t be this cute. I’m going to explode!” Maki rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Shuichi’s hair gently. “I’m sure Shuichi doesn’t want to feel your scraggly goatee on his face.” She teased. Kaito gasped, acting insulted. “Oh Maki Roll~ You’re too harsh~” he placed a hand on his forehead, playfully acting like a damsel in distress. 

Shuichi chuckled softly as Maki caressed his body, running her hands up his shirt. His attention was quickly turned back to her touch, her soft hand rubbing his chest, her nails lightly poking his skin. Maki lifted up his shirt as Shuichi raised his arms, taking off his shirt. She leaned down and began to softly kiss his chest, her soft lips tickling him all the way down to his abdomen. Kaito turned Shuichi’s face towards him and connected their lips once again, their tongues dancing around in sync. Shuichi’s member twitched as the sloppiness of Kaito’s kiss sent chills of pleasure down his spine. Maki slid her fingers into the waistband of his shorts, pulling down his shorts and underwear leaving him completely naked. 

She wrapped her slim fingers around his cock and pumped it once before licking along his shaft to his tip. Shuichi whimpered into his kiss but Kaito was determined to keep their lips connected. Maki’s soft lips enveloped his tip, the taste of cum quickly hitting her tongue from his previous orgasm. She began to bob her head slowly, her tongue licking every spot it could reach. 

“A-Ah~...M-Maki...” Shuichi moaned, finally breaking his kiss with Kaito. Kaito quickly threw off his clothes, looking a little goofy while fighting with his shirt to come off. Kaito got on his knees and held onto Shuichi’s head gently. He guided his cock towards Shuichi’s mouth, prodding it against his lover’s soft lips. Shuichi accepted it wholeheartedly and began to suck on Kaito’s cock the moment it entered his mouth. Kaito gasped as he felt Shuichi’s warm wet mouth lick his erection. Kaito began to thrust softly, his cock twitching inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. “F-Fuck...” he panted. 

Maki popped her mouth off of Shuichi’s cock, pumping it gently as she used her free hand to point towards their bedside table. “Oi...Kaito...hand me the lube.” Kaito tried to keep his hips steady and his cock inside Shuichi’s mouth as he leaned back. He opened the bedside drawer and dug around before finding the bottle of lube they had bought. He handed it to Maki and placed his hands on Shuichi’s head again. Maki sat up for a second, lifting up Shuichi’s legs up. Her hands squeezed the inside of his thighs gently before she spread his ass, his tight hole being exposed. She hummed happily and opened the bottle of lube before smearing the cold gel onto her fingers. She prodded a finger at his hole before pushing one inside. 

“A-Ah~!” Shuichi moaned onto Kaito’s cock. He whimpered more as he felt her finger pump in and out of him. Kaito’s hips began to move faster, his cock gliding in and out of Shuichi’s mouth. “G-God Shuichi...Your mouth feels amazing...” Kaito moaned. A small smile crept onto Maki’s face as her boyfriend wriggled with pleasure beneath her. It just made her want to tease and please him even more. Sliding in another digit, she thrusted her fingers into his hole, massaging his insides. Shuichi’s toes began to curl as he shivered from the ecstasy. 

Kaito bit his lip as he felt himself getting close to cum again. “F-Fuck...Shuichi...I’m gonna cum...” A few more thrusts and his cum gushed out of his cock, filling up Shuichi’s mouth. He whimpered as Kaito pulled out his member, it being covered in cum and spit. He ran his fingers through Shuichi’s hair and smiled happily. “Make sure to swallow it all, we don’t want any to go to waste.” Shuichi nodded, swallowing Kaito’s hot cum and feeling it slide down his throat. That action went immediately to Kaito’s dick, becoming hard once again. “Good boy~” 

Maki continued to pump her fingers inside of Shuichi before finally pulling them out, a small gasp leaving Shuichi as he felt empty. “I think Shuichi is ready, Kaito.” She leaned down and kissed Shuichi’s chest, rubbing his belly softly. Kaito helped Shuichi sit up as he scooted him over and laid on his back. Kaito smiled wide and pointed to his face. “Maki Roll~ Come sit on my face~” he hummed. Maki made a face, only making Kaito chuckle. “Oh come on Maki Roll, you know you want to feel my tongue inside of you.” He joked, flicking his tongue around in the air. 

Maki rolled her eyes and grabbed the nearby lube and coating Kaito’s dick to make it nice and slippery. Maki helped Shuichi hover over Kaito’s cock, the tip prodding at his entrance. Kaito grabbed onto Shuichi’s hips and helped his cock ease it’s way into Shuichi’s tight hole. Shuichi moaned as he felt his boyfriend’s cock fill his insides. He was already shaking by the time he managed to fit all of it inside of him. “D-Did you get bigger since l-last time?” Shuichi mumbled. Kaito laughed and rubbed Shuichi’s thigh lovingly. “What kind of luminary of the stars would I be if I didn’t have a big dick?” 

Maki grabbed Kaito’s cheeks with one hand and forced him to look at her. “I’m doing this so you’ll shut up okay?” Her face was red from embarrassment. They all knew she wouldn’t do anything she really didn’t want to so Kaito knew she was putting up a front. “Then I’m ready to be shut up~” Maki slipped off her panties and carefully hovered her pussy over her boyfriend’s face. Kaito licked his lips happily as he rubbed her hips, guiding her pussy towards his mouth. Their lips interlocked as he didn’t hesitate to start swirling his tongue on Maki’s clit. He held onto her thighs and grabbed her ass, lapping up any of her juices that he could. His small goatee tickled her pussy as he began to lick her desperately. Maki moaned as she held onto the headboard above them. “M-Mmnngn~!” 

Shuichi had grown used to Kaito’s cock and began to move his hips softly. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Kaito’s abdomen, bracing himself to bounce a little faster. “A-Ah...Haahh~” Shuichi continued to bounce, feeling his lover’s dick thrust into his hole. He had begun bouncing at a comfortable rhythm. “Nngnn~ K-Kaito~” he cried out. As if on cue, Kaito began thrusting up into Shuichi, breaking Shuichi’s rhythm in order to pound his cock harder into his boyfriend. “A-AH~ Ngnn~ I-It feels....ngnn..so good~” 

Kaito was living the dream right now. His boyfriend bouncing on his cock and his girlfriend unintentionally grinding on his mouth. How was he able to keep it in his pants most days when he had two insanely adorable partners such as these. He kept his grip on Maki’s plump thighs as his tongue flicked her clit and pushed itself inside of her hole. Maki grabbed Kaito’s hair and gripped onto it as his tongue explored her needy hole. “A-Ah~ F-Fuck Kaito~” Maki whimpered as her hips began to move on their own. Kaito only took this as a sign to lick faster, lapping desperately. He squeezed her ass once more before landing his hand onto her pale skin. Spanking her a few more times, a small red mark began to form from the impact. 

“Mmm...F-Fuck Maki~” he moaned, panting against her lips. Maki quickly pushed his mouth towards her pussy again, desperately wanting to cum. She could think about how disgraceful and needy she was acting another time but she could only think of one thing right now and that was cumming. Kaito licked even faster than before and sucked on her clit, feeling it pulsate against his tongue. Her juices began to flow out even more as she was closer to orgasm.

“I-I think...ahh..I think I’m close~” Maki cried out. “C-Cum for me babe~” he managed to gasp out. Maki’s toes curled and she gripped onto his hair harder. Her body shivered as she climaxed, her juices squirting out into his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Maki leaned back a bit, panting to catch her breath. Kaito looked up at her happily, licking his lips and rubbing her clit with his thumb gently. “You taste even sweeter Maki~” 

Maki climbed off of him and laid down beside him, rubbing the sweat off of her forehead. Kaito sat up and kissed Shuichi’s cheek. “I have an idea Shuichi~ I need you to get off me for a second.” Shuichi whimpered in protest, not wanting to have to pull Kaito’s cock out of him. After a few more bounces he complied, hovering himself over Kaito’s lap. Kaito positioned Shuichi in between Maki’s legs and grabbed the lube. “Let’s all feel good together, okay~?” 

Kaito popped open the lube and squirted some onto Shuichi’s dick, coating it nicely. “Maki Roll, can Shuichi put his cock inside of you?” Kaito cooed. Maki blushed and looked up at Shuichi. She bit her lip softly before nodding, using her fingers to help spread her pussy lips apart. Shuichi placed his hands above her head and nervously began to push himself inside of Maki. They both gasped and whimpered as the tip of his member pushed its way into her sensitive folds. 

Shuichi continued to push until all of him was inside of her. The two had become connected. Maki’s hole was so tight and warm Shuichi thought his dick was going to melt right there. Kaito smiled happily as he watched his lovers whimper. “My turn~” Kaito hummed, coating his cock in lube once more, he held onto the sides of Shuichi’s hips and pushed his cock inside of him once more. Shuichi gasped, feeling pleasure from both sides was going to make him faint. 

Without warning, Kaito began to thrust into Shuichi, which in turn made him thrust into Maki. They were all connected but Kaito was the one calling all the shots. Moans and the slapping of skin filled the room as the three lovers shared their love and pleasure. Maki’s pussy was plowed by Shuichi’s cock with the help of Kaito’s force. Her body trembled as his cock rubbed against her sensitive parts. “Ah~ S-Shuichi~” she whimpered. Maki sat up a little and connected their lips, kissing Shuichi sloppily as they couldn’t exactly stay still for the kiss. 

Kaito panted and grunted as he thrust into Shuichi with all of his might. Kaito grabbed Shuichi’s ass and slapped it, leaving a similar red mark onto his pale skin. They all knew that they weren’t going to be able to last much longer. They could all feel themselves on the brink of orgasm. Shuichi broke his kiss as he panted, “I-I’m gonna...I’m gonna...ahhhh...c-cum~” Maki kissed his chin and then sat up to touch their foreheads together. “L-Let’s..nngnn...c-cum together...” she whispered. Shuichi’s body shook as he climaxed, his cum pumping into Maki’s pussy. Shortly after, Maki began to cum once again, squirting her juices onto Shuichi’s abdomen. Maki and Shuichi collapsed onto the bed as Kaito delivered his final thrusts, filling Shuichi’s hole with his thick, hot cum. 

The three of them lay panting, sweat and ecstasy dripping from their skin. Kaito pulled out of Shuichi and the three of them laid onto the bed, next to one another. After catching their breaths, Shuichi grabbed both of their hands and held them close to him. “T-Thank...ahhh...you..” he kissed their hands gently and held them up to his face. Kaito and Maki turned towards him and kissed both sides of his cheek at the same time. They continued to cover him with kisses before they all cuddled up together. “We love you Shuichi.” Maki smiled, nuzzling her head onto his chest. Kaito nodded and pushed Shuichi’s sweaty bangs out of his face. “More than anything...” 

Their sweaty bodies feeling hot against eachother. The three of them laid in silence before Kaito spoke up, 

“Ah...I bet my coffee is cold now.”


End file.
